Everyday Hero
by mebemyself247
Summary: Alfred decides to confront Arthur about the touchy topic of independence. Years after, Alfred finds himself on the battlefield; opposite his guardian with armed weapons aimed at his own face. T for revolutionary war setting. Songfic. Father's Day theme.


_So this is what it feels like to grow up…_

_I want some independence, not too little, not too much._

It's early afternoon, and Arthur is in his study, reading a book as usual. I've been contemplating on the subject of becoming independent for a long while now, and just now have I ever thought of telling him. I don't have the slightest clue over how I'm going to go about it. . .

So how did I end up standing in front of the open door to his study? God knows.

"Arthur," I start, nervousness slowly starting to eat at my confidence. He looks up from the novel in his lap almost immediately and looks me in the eyes. I hope he can't see the fear in them. Those seemingly endless jade eyes always seem to see right through me.

"Alfred? What seems to be the problem, lad?" He asks me, concern on his face. "Chin up, boy. Speak up. You know better." I sigh and take a deep breath. It's now or never. I swallow what's left of my pride and walk into his study.

"Arthur. . ." This was going to be harder than I originally thought. "I. . . I was wondering. . ." _Those eyes… He's giving me that look again. Dammit! Stay focused, Alfred!_ "I was wondering if I could become my own country." There. I said it. I closed my eyes and waited for his response. After a few seconds with no reply, I opened my eyes and saw his staring back at me. No emotion, no feeling. Just a void jade expanse of emptiness staring me straight in the face, almost urging me 'Go on'.

And so I did.

_I can take some steps alone this time._

_But you know that I'll never ever leave you behind._

I took another deep breath.

"Arthur. I know you've provided me a lot, but I'm growing up. I can take on my own challenges. When you left me as a little colony, I grew and learned on my own based on the ground rules you had laid out for me. I became stronger. I won't ever forget how much you've helped me, Arthur. You've helped me so much and still do every single day." I have no idea where the words are coming from anymore. All I know is that the words I'm speaking are the truth and nothing but the truth. "I want to become as strong as you, Arthur. I want to be a hero. Just like you. You're my everyday hero."

"I understand." What? Did he really just say that?

"Really. . .?"

"Yes." I smile and nod at him.

"Thank you, Arthur." I tell him with complete honesty.

He smiled at me and nodded. I did the same before turning around and walking out of his observatory and down the hall with a confident feeling in my gut.

_Oh, I believe in who I am because of you._

_Oh, you've been there to always help me through._

_Every day in every way through what you do and what you say,_

_You'll never be replaced._

_I hope you know…_

_**You're my everyday hero**_

_I wonder if you think I'm letting go..._

_I may be but just believe I'll make it on my own._

How did this happen? Previously I thought he said that he understood...

Apparently he didn't, because if he did, I wouldn't be standing here on a battlefield; opposite from my guardian and own twin brother, with over a dozen muskets pointed at my face.

That liar! He told me he understood - That's it.

"Arthur, all I want is my freedom. I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother. From now on, consider me independent."

_I can see it in your eyes,_

_I see it all the time._

_You've been cheering in the stands all of my life._

What's concerning me is that look in his flawless jade eyes as he slowly moves to point the bayonet of his musket at my face. Through his eyes I can see every single one of his faults, his feelings, his emotions. I can see his entire personality staring back at me through those green orbs

_"Let's go home." Arthur says._

_"Okay..." I reply, looking up at him. I could tell that he cared just by looking into his eyes; His eyes showed compassion. Happiness. Protection. Love._

"I won't allow it!" he screams, struggling to make his voice heard over the sounds of the pouring rain. He runs at me, bayonet aimed. I block the attack with my own musket, the force of the hit knocking me onto the dirt. "You don't have the strength to stand on your own!"

The only thing I can do is sit - sit on the cold, wet ground and stare at my guardian - my brother, my father, role-model; and hope for the best.

"You bloody fool," he starts, words sputtering out of his mouth just over a whisper, loud enough to be heard over the storm. "I... I can't do it." Right then and there, he falls to his knees and breaks into tears.

I was shocked. Arthur, the strong man who had raised me, was now crying in front of me on the battlefield. I stand up and look down at him. "Arthur... You were so strong..."

Now, several years later, I'm stronger than ever. That war had changed everything.

Today is Father's Day.

After the world meeting, I'll go to the post office.

"Hm... What is this? A letter?" Arthur questions. "It appears the envelope isn't signed by the sender..." He thanks the mailman, closes his front door and walks to his study to open up the envelope with his name and address scribbled on the front in messy penmanship.

Inside the envelope was a card with what appeared to be a child's drawing on the

front; He slowly opened it.

_**Oh I believe in who I am because of you.**_

_**Oh you've been there to always help me through.**_

_**Every day in every way through what you do and what you say,**_

_**You'll never be replaced.**_

_**I hope you know**_

_**You're my everyday hero**_

England smiled. The music-playing card read:

**Dear Arthur,**

**What I said all those years ago was no lie. I'll never forget all you did for **

**me. Thank you. **_**You**_** are my everyday hero.**

**Happy Father's Day.**

**- Alfred**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi guys! Sorry for my extremely long hiatus, but I'm still alive! I've written this songfic just in time for Father's Day, so I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to thank Emgee Kagamine for being an awesome sister and being my beta for this. I also made a youtube video for this song, so check out my youtube. It's the same as my deviantART and FanFiction account, _mebemyself247_. Thanks again! R&R!


End file.
